My So Called Date
by ColeSprouseLover92
Summary: When Cody is on a date with London's sister, will everything go as planned or will revenge seek him? I am new and this is my first story so the summery sucks so you have to read the story.
1. The Beginning

**Chapter One  
This is my first story on here so r&r please!  
I know they might suck but I will get better.  
I take advice and recommendations so feel free to say something!  
♥ColeSprouseLover92♥**

_Arabella walked through the front door to the Tipton. She nodded to Norm and continued to the candy_

_counter; where Maddie was stacking candy while being_

_harrased by Zack and Cody.Arabella Tipton was London's younger sister and had a crush on Cody. Her shaw_

_slung over each shoulder as she stood next to Maddie._

_"Hi Cody!" Arabella smilled while placing a chocolate bar on the shelf to help Maddie._

_"Hey Arabella, what's up?" Cody stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor._

_"Same as usual, but London promised to take me to her favorite restruant for lunch, and I could invite_

_somebody." Cody smiled with hope in his eyes._

_"So, I was wondering if you could go, Maddie."_

_Maddie came back in the conversation and saw the hurt in Cody's face._

_"I don't think I can. I have to work today. Maybe Cody would like to go." Cody gave Maddie a quick smile of_

_thanks and she returned it with a wink, which made Zack_

_jealous._

_"Dude,what was that?" Zack asked hitting Cody in the arm as they walked away from the candy counter._

_"What was what?" Cody asked hitting him back._

_"You were totally flirting with Maddie! You know I love her!"_

_"Dude! I wasnt flirting with her! I was flirting with Arabella!"_

_"You like Arabella!?" Zack hit Cody again as the elevator doors opened._

_Cody ignored the comment untill they got to their suite, far away from Arabella._

_"Yah and I don't want you or Maddie blowing it for me."_

_"But what about Barbra?"_

_"What about her?" Cody walked in to the bathroom, taking his sweatervest off._

_"Won't she be kinda mad when she finds out your dating other people?" Zack followed him._

_"We broke up and why do you care what she thinks? When do you ever care what people think? And besides I saw Barbra talking _

_to Mitch at the library." He walked_

_towards Zack, causing him to walk backwards out of the bathroom. "Now if you excuse me, I have a date to get ready for."_

_"Oh yah, well I have a date tonight too."_

_"Sorry, you heard Maddie she has to work tonight. I guess it's just you and popcorn again tonight." He laughed as he closed the _

_bathroom door and began getting ready_

_for his date._

_Zack threw himself on the couch and pulled the large bowl of popcorn on his stomach._

_He threw a peice up and caught it in his mouth when Cody came out of the bathroom. He was wearing a suit and, as Zack could _

_tell, too much cologne._

_"Woah dude what are you wearing?" He waved his hand in front of his nose as if to get the smell out._

_"Its called hygene. You should try it sometime." Cody walked over and got a peice of popcorn and threw it in his mouth._

_"Wish me luck!" He laughed slightly walking towards the door._

_"Maybe your date will consist of some dead guy and you will go square dancing!" Zack teased, shoving popcorn in his mouth._

_"Consist? Wow, that's a big word for you!"_

_With that, Cody was out the door and on his way to his date. So that's what he thought..._


	2. The Date

**♥Chapter Two♥**

_Cody walked down the hallway to suite #2500 where Arabella was waiting. He rang the doorbell and took a step back. _

_As the door opened he noticed London wearing a dress that had sequence from the spagetti straps down to the frill on the _

_bottom. Lance, wearing swimming trunks instead of suit pants to match his top, noticed Cody and smiled. _

_"Well, now we're all here. We can get going before some poor person steals our table."_

_Cody sighed thinking of how interesting this night would be, but he had no idea what was in store for them._

_Arabella smiled at Cody as they followed London and Lance in to the restruant. _

_"Reservation?" The waitress asked. _

_"Tipton. London Tipton." London laughed as her own joke._

_"Follow me." The waitress didn't seem thrilled and she didn't smile but she grabbed four menus from a stack and lead them _

_to their reserved table. _


End file.
